Filers are often used to store loose-leaf papers, notebooks, handouts or the like. Such filers may include dividers or pockets to facilitate organization of the filer's contents. The dividers or pockets may include label tabs carried thereon to identify the contents and enable ease of access thereto. In many cases, the filer stores items which require attention (i.e. subjects with assigned homework, projects with upcoming deadlines, high priority projects, etc).
However, in order to determine which compartments of the filer require attention, users must typically open the filer and page through the contents of each individual pocket/divider. This requires the user to access the filer, which can be trapped between other components, and also requires additional time and attention.